Pieśni Powrotu, tom 2
Pieśni Powrotu, tom 2 – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Część serii Pieśni Powrotu. Treść Pieśni Powrotu Tom 2 Pierwsza opowieść o Darumzu Nasz wielki pan Ysgramor, herold nas wszystkich, posłał wtedy swoich dwóch ukochanych synów (oprócz niego tylko oni przeżyli okrutne wydarzenia w Saarthal), by znaleźli najdzielniejszych wojowników i zorganizowali wielki powrót. Nazywali się Yngol i Ylgar i byli znani na Atmorze jako doskonali wojownicy o bystrym wzroku i świetlanej przyszłości. Yngol, starszy brat, był odważnym strategiem, wykorzystującym swoją wiedzę na polu bitwy, tak że wrogowie byli pokonani, nim zorientowali się, że bitwa się zaczęła. Ylgar, młodszy z braci, odznaczał się niezłomnym duchem walki i wyjątkową sprawnością, dzięki czemu dokonywał w walce niewiarygodnych wyczynów. Razem, niczym umysł i ramię, siali wśród każdego wroga, który stanął im na drodze, doszczętne i chwalebne zniszczenie. Zanim rozstali się, by zebrać swoje załogi, uścisnęli się starym zwyczajem i roześmiali pod niebiosa w oczekiwaniu tego, co miało ich spotkać. Młody Ylgar ruszył następnie do wielkich stoczni w Jylkurfyk na południowym cyplu i zamówił dwa okręty - dla siebie i brata. Jego okręt miał nazywać się Darumzu, a jego brata - Harakk, tak jak ich ulubione gwiazdy na niebie. Przepełnieni właściwym duchem po wysłuchaniu opowieści Ysgramora o dzikich elfach szkutnicy zabrali się do pracy nad okrętami stosownymi dla swej zacnej ojczyzny. Po załatwieniu spraw Ylgar wyruszył do akademii szacownych żołnierzy, by odnaleźć najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół i doradców, którzy wraz z nim wezmą udział w Powrocie. Do tego czasu wieści o nowej krainie na południu rozeszły się przed nim, więc wystarczyło, by się gdzieś pojawił, a najświetniejsi wojownicy odstępowali od swoich zajęć i dołączali do niego. Na jego wezwanie odpowiedziały więc wielkie siostry tarczowniczki Froa i Grosta (które myślały i mówiły jak jedna), a one zabrały ze sobą mądrą nauczycielkę sztuki wojennej Adrimk, która to pierwsza nauczyła je tańczyć wśród mieczy. Ona z kolei zebrała wszystkich podwładnych jej uczniów, którzy nie byli jeszcze sławni, ale niektórzy z nich z czasem rozsławili swoje imiona: Hermeskra (Który Rzuca Tarczą), Urlacha (Który Zionie Ogniem), Ramtha Większego, Merkylliana Ramtha oraz Dalekowzrocznego Uche, który niejeden świt dojrzał jako pierwszy. W dniu ostatecznej przeprawy, kiedy wielowiosłowa flota po raz ostatni oglądała odległe zielone lato Atmory, bracia byli już niedaleko od ojca, gdyż świeżo zebranych Pięciuset z zapałem parło ku Tamriel. Ylgar widział uśmiech swego mądrego brata ponad falami i obaj przekrzykiwali się okrzykami bojowymi, czekając z utęsknieniem na nieodległy dzień, w którym ich połączone załogi zaleją krwią zdradzieckich elfów ziemię, należącą teraz prawowicie do nich. Działań Kyne nie można jednak lekceważyć - choć jej błogosławieństwa przyniosły wiatr, który pędził dzielnych żeglarzy ku przeznaczeniu, zaczęły również padać jej łzy, które rozdzieliły braci. Kiedy rozszalał się Sztorm Rozdzielenia, młody Ylgar nie miał strachu w sercu, gdyż jego załoga była silna i sprawna, a ich okręt gnał prosto przez gąszcz wielkich fal, jak gdyby ciągnięto go na linie losu. Kiedy niebo przejaśniło się, a Ylgar spojrzał nowymi oczami na swoją przeszłą i przyszłą ojczyznę, zorientował się, że na horyzoncie nie widać okrętu jego brata. Darumzu, przybyły poniewczasie, wylądował na piaszczystym brzegu i Ylgar popędził do ojca poznać los swego brata. Wielki Ysgramor, herold nas wszystkich, opłakiwał właśnie stratę syna i padł w ramiona jedynej pozostałej mu radości życia, szukając pocieszenia. Członkowie załogi Harakka byli pierwszymi zabitymi spośród Pięciuset i Ylgar tak się rozwścieczył z miłości do brata, że jego załoga wkrótce zapisała się jako pierwsza w poczet zacnych i czcigodnych Towarzyszy. en:Songs of the Return, Vol 2 es:Cantares del regreso: Volumen 2 fr:Chants du Retour, Vol 2 ru:Песни возвращения, том 2 Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki